Deal
by christikat
Summary: House/Wilson/Chase threesome Chase has got it bad for Wilson. But what about House?
1. Chapter 1

Deal

Chase was rendered speechless and just stared at House wide-eyed. He should play this off as a joke but was still too distracted by his nether regions and Wilson who currently tousled his hair even more. He was immovable, frantically thinking about an escape out of an incredibly humiliating situation. He would never live this down and suffer greatly – that much was for certain!

He was startled when House shouted over to Wilson, "Wilson! Get over here! Dr. Chase wants to make a confession."

"God, please, no!" Chase thought. Not only did he have it bad for Wilson but also respected him on a professional level.

Wilson strolled over to them, rubbing the sleep out his eyes, "What is it? I have to go and see a patient."

"Dr. Chase would like a sandwich," House announced.

"Huh?" Wilson blinked several times in confusion, trying to process House's statement. Chase was equally confused when House suggestively wiggled his eyebrows and repeated, "Dr. Chase wants a sandwich."

Slowly, the meaning dawned on Chase and Wilson. Chase dreaded Wilson's next words and the look of disgust that would disturb his handsome features. He gawked openly when he discovered that Wilson was struggling to keep up a straight face. Actually he was trying to stifle a laughter behind his hand before he tilted his head and swept his gaze over Chase's body, leaving the very same dry-mouthed. With twinkling eyes Wilson asked, "Am I right when I assume that I'm in the middle?"

"Since he's obviously not my type and neither am I his, that's quite clearly," House stated.

Wilson gazed at House, his voice changed from playful to sincere as he asked, "Seriously? You're okay with that?"

"As long as you two play to my rules, I'm game."

"You change your rules every five minutes," Wilson replied with an exaggerated eye-roll.

House turned to Chase who actually flinched at the scrutinizing look. He felt as if he was scanned under an X-ray, not sure if he was going to pass the test. "Be at my apartment at eight tonight."

Finally Chase remembered that he had a voice and choked out, "That prank is too obvious even for you."

House and Wilson exchanged a quick glance before Wilson stepped closer and shortly stroked his thumb along the outlines of Chase's erect shaft. Chase shuddered violently, feeling his balls tightening when Wilson batted his eyelashes a tad too coyly at him, "Don't you want to be sheathed in something tight and warm right now? Or would you rather me lick and suck you?"

With a bit more pressure this time Wilson stroked up and down Chase's shaft. "I could be yours just for tonight. You only have to endure some rude remarks but you'd get my ass for free and-"

Chase clamped a hand over his mouth to stop the groan from escaping him when he came in his pants. He was still breathing heavily when he re-opened his eyes. House smirked; he wore this annoying smug little smile on his face while Wilson looked at his watch.

"I'll be there at eight," Chase squeezed out. He hurried away, his lab coat tightly closed until he arrived at the locker room. He didn't see House and Wilson exchange a victorious smile.

XXXXX

The whole remaining day went by in a blur and Chase was grateful that they didn't have a new case. It was embarrassing enough to mess up two charts in the clinic. This could have ended badly for him but he was rescued by an attentive nurse.

He tried to avoid House and Wilson but was only able to do so with the object of his desire. House seemed to be everywhere – always with this smug little smile on his face. Eventually it was time to go home and Chase all but fled the hospital.

House was leaning against his balcony rail and watched his employee hastily walk over to his car. "I hope you didn't chase him off with your stalking," Wilson said while he climbed over the wall that separated their balconies.

"Eager to get it up your ass?"

"I already have you for that."

House's head dropped to his chest when he muttered, "Not in the way you want it."

"Is this what this is about? You think that I'm not satisfied anymore?" Wilson asked softly and tentatively laid a hand on House's back. House didn't answer right away which caused Wilson to prompt, " House?"

"Don't psychoanalyze this to death. Let's say we're spicing up our sex life."

"Okay."

"Oh, and you can do whatever you want with him or he with you but you're not allowed to kiss him on the mouth." House turned towards Wilson, laid a finger under his chin and stared at him, "Do you understand?"

Wilson swallowed the teasing comment that laid on the tip of his tongue. The hard stare from House could intimidate anyone and Wilson was no exception. Hoarsely he replied with a simple, "Yes."

XXXXX

At precisely 8 o'clock Chase arrived at House's appartment. Nervously he shuffled his feet and hoped for this not to be a prank. He _really_ wanted this to be true, to finally lay hands on Wilson's body, feel his skin, do-

He was abruptly pulled out of his daydream when the door opened and House said, "Next time you should try to ring the door bell. I heard this would help to get inside."

Chase felt heat creeping up in his face but at least he got confirmation that he was expected. Awkwardly he stepped into the apartment. He didn't know where to put his hands, so he stuffed them into his pockets. Wilson emerged from the kitchen and Chase's heartbeat immediately picked up the pace. Wilson was barefoot and only wearing a dark blue T-shirt and worn-out jeans.

"Guess, we can skip the part with playing host and go right over to the foreplay," House suggested wryly.

Chase ducked his head, deciding that he shouldn't wear his heart on his sleeve so openly in the future. Wilson chuckled and helped Chase out of his jacket. Chase blushed while House sighed exasperatedly about Wilson's cavalier attitude.

"Do you want a drink or get right on with it?" Wilson asked straightforward.

"Uh, I'd prefer to get right on with it," Chase stammered.

House nodded and led the way to his bedroom. Wilson guided Chase with laying a hand on the small of Chase's back, sending bolts of fire through Chase's body with this little gesture. House placed a jar with lube and a package with condoms on his nightstand before he got comfortable on the bed. He got rid of his T-shirt before he rested his back against the headboard. His arms were crossed behind his head, waiting for the show to start.

Chase was still unsure of the next step but thanfully Wilson took the lead. He helped Chase out of his shirt and appreciately roamed with his hands over Chase's chest. Goosebumps arised all over Chase's body, causing Wilson give an adorable chuckle. Chase reciprocated the favor and pulled Wilson's shirt off too. He was rewarded with discovering pale, smooth skin that felt too cool under his fingertips. He mapped the outlines of Wilson's shoulders before he pulled him closer until their bare bellys were touching. He cupped Wilson's face between his hands and tilted his head to dive in for a kiss but Wilson laid a finger on top of his lips.

"There's only one rule for tonight. No kissing on the mouth," Wilson whispered.

"Every other part of you is allowed?"

"Yeah," Wilson breathed in anticipation.

Chase dropped his arms to encircle Wilson around the waist and began to nibble along Wilson's collarbone. He kissed every tiny patch of skin he could reach, relishing in the experience of feeling Wilson's muscles trembling beneath his touch and the soft moans he gave.

They were so engrossed in kissing each other that they started when House demanded, "That's a nice show over there but now get naked and on the bed."

"How very romantic," Chase blurted out. Wilson chuckled while he opened the top button of his jeans.

"We are three men who are going to have sex. _Together_. If you want to act romantic you should ask Cameron out," House replied dryly.

Chase would have liked to undress Wilson himself, taking his time but House impatiently patted on the bed. Shortly all thought about House vanished from Chase's mind when Wilson spun around himself and coyly batted his eyelashes at him, "Like what you see?"

Chase winced when House bellowed, "Wilson! Don't play primadonna! We already know that he's got it bad for you. Get over here and do something useful."

Wilson pursed his lips which changed into an annoyed pout but obediently crawled on the bed, showing off two perfect rounded butt cheeks. Chase longed to touch them, part them and glide between them. He took a deep breath and hastily shred his own clothes before he followed Wilson on the bed.

Meanwhile House had scooted into a more lying position and Wilson was already eagerly sucking on House's dick. In a mixture of fascination, embarrassment and curiosity Chase watched House's face softening, making him look much younger. House was groaning and canting his hips upwards to get deeper into Wilson's mouth. Chase was baffled when House gave a pitiful whimper because Wilson let him slip out of his mouth.

Wilson glanced backwards above his shoulder and smiled at Chase, "Feel free to join us."

Chase licked over his dry lips and reached out for Wilson's butt. He roamed over it, then started to knead the buttocks firmly. Confidence grew within him when he saw Wilson breaking out into sweat that covered his now heated skin with a fine film. Chase parted Wilson's cheeks and kissed a trail of little kisses around Wilson's opening. The violent shudders that rippled through Wilson's body caused Chase's breast to swell proudly. House obviously got something out of it too when Wilson moaned around his hard flesh in his mouth.

Chase was happy with kissing Wilson's butt when House unceremoniously shoved the jar with lube and a condom into his hands. "Take him now or your chance is gone," House rasped out.

Chase wanted to keep doing what he – and Wilson – were enjoying but believed House's implied threat without hesitation. He prepared himself and Wilson while he mulled about the size of his penis. He had been relieved when he discovered that House wasn't small-build. His own penis was rather impressive, especially erect, and could cause trouble for the one who got penetrated by him.

"Come on! He's no virgin," House groused.

Chase was still apprehensive, he always was, but especially now because it was _Wilson_. He sat back on his heels and struggled with himself.

"Oh my! He's chickening out!" House exclaimed in exasperation.

Wilson shut him up with a deep, tongue including kiss before he turned around to Chase with a playful smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He blinked in bewilderment when he saw Chase's swollen shaft and swallowed hard. House picked up on Wilson's tensed up posture and propped himself up on an elbow. Wilson gesticulated into the direction of Chase's erection and croaked, "He's not lacking in build, huh?"

House's eyes widenend in surprise but Chase beat him to it, "It was a bad idea."

Wilson tilted his head to one side and said softly, "No, it wasn't. Just … be gentle. I'm sure it'll be a thrilling experience for me."

House rolled his eyes before he pulled Wilson on top of him. "You were and will be a slut forever."

"You like me being _your_ slut," Wilson quipped.

He got into a straddling position on top of House and occupied himself with kissing House. Anticipation was almost palpable in the room and House couldn't deny that he got a kick out of the scenario of his _boyfriend_ getting a very big cock up his ass.

Carefully Chase nudged at Wilson's entrance and only pushed the tip of his erection through his sphincter. Wilson cried out and breathed heavily. His forehead was resting on House's chest, his ear was pressed over House's heart. House watched Chase struggling to restrain himself – House knew from experience how hard this must be and almost felt pity for his employee. House nodded for Chase to go on when Wilson's death grip on his biceps decreased.

Inch for inch Chase worked his way in; he couldn't believe that this was really happening and already felt his balls tightening. He watched Wilson's in sweat drenched body, all his muscles were quivering violently and Chase wished he could _move_. Astonished he watched House tenderly stroking Wilson's flanks, finally tipping up his head to capture his lips in a soft series of kisses.

Eventually Wilson opened his glazed eyes again and got on hands and knees above House. The sudden movement caused Chase to grimace, the fight against coming on the spot was nearly lost. Wilson lowered his lower body part again until his and House's erection were lined up and House started to stroke them together. Chase pulled out cautiously and back in, leading to Wilson growling and throwing his head back. Chase took this as a sign of approval and rolled his hips in small circles. He was soon rewarded with a panting, moaning and nonsense babbling Wilson. Who would have thought that the ever so well-mannered and soft-spoken Wilson could lose it completely?

Chase and House timed their movements and brought Wilson – and themselves – to the edge of his climax several times but never let him go. Over Wilson's shoulder they grinned at each other, happily agreeing that they established a great game. The game ended when Wilson begged in a high-pitched voice, "_Please_, let me come."

The voice got right through Chase and all self-restraint went to hell. He quickened up the pace of gliding in and out of Wilson whereas House matched the increasing pace with tightening the grip on their erections, pumping faster.

The three of them climaxed within seconds of each other. Wilson simply slumped down on top of House and hissed shortly when Chase pulled out of him. One of House's arms laid possessively on top of Wilson's back whereas the other one rested on Wilson's butt. While Chase tossed away the condom he couldn't fight off the overwhelming feeling of hollowness at this sight.

As silently as possible he crawled to the edge of the bed but suddenly a strong hand grabbed his ankle. Startled he looked back and with a sharp nod of his head House demanded him to get back. Warily Chase did so; he was unsure of what he should do. He watched House manhandling Wilson so that he was lying next and not on top of him. Although Wilson was almost asleep he tried to scoot closer to House and drape himself over him.

"Please tell me you're a cuddler," House ranted.

"Uh, not exactly," Chase answered confused.

"Do you want a repetition of this?"

Chase licked his lips nervously while the hollow feeling made place for hope. "Yes."

"Then I suggest you miraculously become the King of cuddling. He's so clingy after sex that it's driving me insane."

"Why do you let him cuddle you then at all?"

"No cuddling after sex equals into a pouty Wilson which equals into no sex. So, if you want to fuck him again you'll have to let him cuddle you. Deal?"

Chase grinned, made himself comfortable on the bed and tugged at Wilson. Quickly Wilson turned around and nestled up against Chase who said, "Deal."

END

6


	2. Chapter 2 Broken Deal

**Broken Deal**

Chase was over at House's apartment. Everything was progressing in the usual way; as it did about twice a week since this arrangement among them began. Only thing that changed was that they ate something before they got down to business. Wilson also insisted on needing a shower beforehand. Neither House nor Chase understood Wilson's desire but Wilson was adamant on this topic.

Unfortunately this left Chase alone with House for at least 15 minutes. They sat together on the sofa, each one occupying the farthest corner while House zapped through the channels. Neither of them talked – ever – and it was one of the most awkward, uncomfortable situations Chase found himself in. Even though this situation occurred regularly Chase always breathed a deep sigh of relief when Wilson poked his head into the living room, telling them that he was waiting for them.

Chase loved the smell of Wilson's freshly washed hair, the smooth, silky sensations when he ran his fingers through it. Wilson's skin was mostly a bit damp, radiating warmth, glowing freshly and causing Chase's shaft to go from flaccid to rock hard within a minute.

He had longed for Wilson for a long time but it had only been this crazy lustful sort of feeling. He had been deeply attracted to him and only wanted a physical relationship. At least until a few weeks ago. Now he found himself desiring more than that. He enjoyed helping Wilson in the kitchen in case he cooked for the three of them. He loved the easy way he could talk to him, loved to hear him chuckling or laughing. In fact Chase had to admit that he was head over heels in love.

The few minutes he could spend with Wilson were always interrupted by some annoying comments from House, leading to an angry Chase. He kept up a friendly façade although the anger boiled up within him. At least he had gotten House to let the sex last as long as possible. Chase enjoyed the sex, greatly in fact, but secretly he enjoyed the hours afterwards the most. Wilson curled around him, head usually resting on his chest, one leg draped between Chase's legs and his right arm resting anywhere on Chase's upper torso. House was usually fast asleep and snored lightly which gave Chase time enough to memorize every single detail of Wilson's body. Chase stayed awake for hours, fighting against sleep to savor these quiet, private moments when Wilson belonged to him, only him.

Tonight Wilson was, thankfully, very quick with the shower. He was sprawled out on the bed, his penis showing the first signs of interest when Chase entered the room. House got on the bed and immediately demanded Wilson take care of him. Although he rolled his eyes Wilson rolled onto his hands and knees and helped House out of his clothes. He straddled House and kissed him deeply, their lips making wet, smacking sounds. Chase could barely hold his temper in check. He still wasn't allowed to kiss Wilson on the mouth which caused him to feel mediocre - and also angry.

House was especially annoying with his comments this evening, taking a big load of fun out of it. Wilson was sucking House off while Chase pumped in and out of him, the smacking sounds of flesh against flesh clearly audible when House pulled sharply at Wilson's hair. Of course Wilson obeyed and let House slip out of his mouth. House turned over on his stomach; Wilson quickly prepared House and then entered him with one swift move.

Chase couldn't suppress that he was turned on by the sight of his arrogant and rude boss getting a dick up his ass. Not only this but obviously House liked it very much. Chase's already engorged shaft swelled even more, filling Wilson to an unknown extent. Wilson craned his head backwards in astonishment. He had gotten used to Chase's size quickly and only a few days ago had admitted to Chase that he marveled over the pleasure Chase's dick was able to bring him.

Chase took the opportunity grabbed a handful of Wilson's hair to keep his head in position and kissed him hard on the mouth. Wilson froze whereas House's eyes snapped open, blazing with anger. "The rule was 'No kissing on the mouth'," he growled.

"That's a ridiculous rule," Chase replied. He placed another kiss on Wilson's lips, twisted his head even more so that Wilson had to open his mouth slightly. "Finally!" Chase thought as he slipped his tongue into Wilson's mouth. He tasted peppermint and oh, so much Wilson that it was overwhelming. House's attempt at turning on his side jostled their conjoined bodies.

"House, stay put!" Wilson demanded, startling House and Chase with his demand. Chase was even more surprised about House obeying Wilson.

"He kissed you!"

"I got that," Wilson answered before he bent down and gently bit at House's earlobe. House shuddered when Wilson slowly circled his hips and smoothed his hands over House's back.

"I'm allowed to fuck him but not kiss him? I'm not following this rule anymore," Chase growled. He pushed deeply into Wilson, causing him to gasp, and kissed him again.

Before House could say anything Wilson had a finger over his lips to hush him. In a choked voice Wilson pleaded, "No catfight now. Please."

Wilson's voice broke at the end, turning into an approving moan when Chase slid in and out of him. It took Wilson a short moment before he was able to time their movements again. House fisted the sheets in his hands but grunted out, "This is not a catfight."

"Catfight. Dogfight. Whatever. Just not now," Wilson replied breathlessly. Deeply sheathed in this tight, velvety channel while at the same time being filled and caressed by strong and confident hands left Wilson incapable of arguing. He only wanted to feel and lose himself in the overwhelming sensations. He also didn't want to worry about House's reaction as he feared the worst.

So he made sure of House keeping his mouth shut by sliding his tongue into it. Leisurely he circled his hips in maddeningly small circles, brushing over House's gland with every minimal thrust, turning him into a whimpering copy of his usual self. When Wilson couldn't restrain himself from moaning he rested his forehead on House's sweaty neck, exhaling hot breath which caused goosebumps to arise on House's skin.

Wilson's arms were trembling so heavily from exertion that he was afraid of losing control of his muscles any second. Suddenly one of the hands that were holding his hips in a firm grip slid up to encircle him around his chest. Chase was stronger than he looked and simply hauled Wilson's upper body up and pressed him against his chest. Wilson loved it when Chase held him like this. Wilson sure as hell loved House but he became more and more aware of loving Chase too. In a different way though, as Chase gave him pleasure in a different way than House. Without thinking he craned his head backwards and kissed Chase.

Chase didn't waste time and surprised Wilson with ravishing his mouth. A hard slap on a thigh drew Wilson's attention. He was so dizzy from all the kissing that he had trouble focusing on House's gloomy face. In a raspy voice House demanded, "Get off me. Now!"

Wilson tried to scramble backwards which caused Chase to involuntarily penetrate him even deeper. Unexpectedly for Wilson, Chase cried out as his climax hit him, sending bolts of electricity up Wilson's spine. Chase's hips jerked back and forth as the waves of his orgasm rolled through him, taking Wilson with him over the edge. A growled repetition of "Now!" led to Wilson and Chase disentangling themselves from each other. House rolled over onto his back, launched at Wilson and put his head right into his crotch. Although breathless and feeling lightheaded Wilson complied instantly. He didn't put much finesse in it but sucked and licked like he knew House loved it.

Chase sat on the edge of the bed, watching Wilson's naked frame leaning over House, taking his boss' dick as deep as he could. Frustrated he tore at the condom and tossed it in a small bin. No matter what House said Wilson would always comply. Chase began to hate this, especially when he heard House's groan as he finished. He was still trying to get his anger under control when Wilson tentatively laid a hand on his shoulder. With a flick of his hand he threw his own condom away but kept his hand on Chase's shoulder. Wilson glanced at him before resting his head on Chase's shoulder. Chase smiled faintly as he allowed Wilson to snuggle up against him – Wilson was definitely a cuddler of the extreme type.

The demand of "Get out!" caused Chase to wince and close his eyes. This was exactly what he dreaded but he wouldn't give up that easily. "Because I kissed him?"

"There was only one rule and you broke it. Hence the deal is off."

"House," Wilson said softly. Hoping to assuage him he continued, "If it is that important to you we won't do it again. Just forget that it happened."

The warm feeling that was spreading through Chase stopped abruptly when House sat up and pulled Wilson away from him. The surprised look on Wilson's face confirmed that he didn't expect this action either. One of House's hands slid from Wilson's shoulder into his hair, obviously gripping it tightly if Wilson's hiss was any indicator.

"I set the rules here, no one else. The deal's off and he'll leave now, do you understand?" House's tone made it perfectly clear that he was serious.

"Are you really that insecure? Do you fear I might take him away from you just because I kissed him?" Chase attacked.

Wilson actually cringed at his words and stole a glance at him, wordlessly telling him that he was an idiot. "Come on you two! Get a grip on yourselves. I'm not a possession of either of you. We get along very well, don't we? Let's just forget that the rule breaking happened."

House seemed to consider this option while Wilson handed him his pill bottle and fluffed up his pillow. Chase wondered briefly how Wilson could be this alert and considerate when he usually was asleep within five minutes after his climax but didn't dwell on it. Snappishly Chase reacted, "He's the one who insists on this stupid rule. This isn't "Pretty Woman" here! If I want to kiss you on the mouth I'll do it." At seeing Wilson openly gawk at him he added, "You liked it."

"Out. Now." House growled between gritted teeth.

Wilson looked from one man to the other, desperately wracking his brain on how to difuse the situation. "Chase … Robert … please. It's just one rule. You don't want to miss out on all the fun because you have to follow this one rule, do you?"

"First name basis now? How very romantic! I already decided that the fun is over for him," House spat out. His eyes were narrowed and possessively he pulled Wilson flush against him.

Chase felt hot, effervescent jealousy rush through his veins, blinding his vision into a red-tinted version of reality. "We are three. You don't get to set the rules all alone. I sure as hell will not accept this shitty rule anymore."

He launched at a startled Wilson and kissed him hard on the mouth. Wilson didn't even have to time unfreeze out of his shocked state before House smacked Chase and threw him out of the bed. Chase found himself sitting on his behind, waiting for Wilson to say something but he only stared at him wide-eyed. "Don't you have an opinion of your own? When did you become his slave?" Chase asked while his heart beat in an unsteady rhythm.

Wilson pursed his lips in annoyance before he replied, "This is not about dominance or such stuff. It was the only rule and we cheated on it. Now come on, Robert! We're allowed to kiss wherever we want. I … I don't want you to leave because of such a bagatelle."

House sat up on the bed and repeated his demand, his voice sounding hard and relentless. Chase said again to Wilson, "You liked it!"

Wilson's hand shot out and clamped down on House's mouth as he retorted, "Yes, I did. But it can't be too much to ask of you to follow this one rule here. Robert, please. I really want you to stay."

Warm brown eyes looked pleadingly at Chase, coaxing him into defeat. He was so short of caving when he reminded himself that he wasn't a pushover. He wanted nothing more than to have Wilson for himself but since that was never going to happen he wanted at least to be able to kiss him properly on the mouth. The rule was crap and therefore he wouldn't follow it. "Don't enforce this crappy rule and I'll stay."

Chase didn't have enough time to duck his head as he didn't see the slap from House coming. "Get the hell out here and hope that Wilson is going to make it up to me later so that I'll consider letting you keep your job," House hissed.

Chase wanted to tell House that he should be able to distinguish between work and leisure time but Wilson's next words cut deep into his heart, "Chase go. You're not welcome here anymore."

Wide-eyed he stared at a serious looking Wilson and a triumphantly smirking House. He swallowed hard, then asked in disbelief, "So, you changed your mind just like this?"

"Get over it. As House said the deal is off. Now leave." Wilson's voice didn't waver, he didn't appear to be the slightest bit uncomfortable and this was the one thing Chase couldn't deal with. If Wilson didn't want him to be here anymore his petulant fight for a kiss on the mouth was humiliating. In silence he got up, gathered his clothes and quickly dressed before he walked out of the room. He didn't glance back and therefore didn't see Wilson hunching his shoulders, gazing at him sadly.

5


	3. Chapter 3

**New Deal**

The next few days went by without anything spectacular happening. House treated Chase in a more condescending manner, often mocking him for his comments or whatever. The first day after the deal was canceled Chase noticed that Wilson walked rather stiffly and couldn't hide a wince from time to time. His first impulse was to be angry at House for causing Wilson pain and for people talking about it behind his back, making fun of him. On the other hand he reminded himself that this wasn't his business anymore. Still he found himself keeping an eye on Wilson in case he showed any signs of being abused.

Two weeks later he still hadn't exchanged more than a few pleasantries with Wilson and it was driving him up the wall that he couldn't touch or be near him. He was longing for this man with an intensity that scared him. At night he couldn't sleep and tossed around in bed. During the day he had trouble focusing on his work because all he wanted was to be close to Wilson. His despair coerced him into thinking about apologizing to House and begging him and Wilson to take him back. Only a last small part of his self-esteem kept him from doing so.

On Friday Chase almost bumped into a seething House who stomped into his office, took his backpack and left. Bewildered he looked at Cameron and Foreman. "Guess this means we're off work early today, huh?"

His colleagues shrugged, packed their belongings and were getting ready to leave when Wilson entered the conference room. Cameron informed him that House had already left. At seeing the sadness quickly flitter over Wilson's face Chase had to struggle hard not to run over to him and cradle him in his arms. Instead he waited until Cameron and Foreman left and strode over to Wilson. He should be angry at said man for not wanting him anymore but ended up asking softly, "Are you okay?"

Wilson's mouth twitched for a moment and it was obvious that he tried to come up with a good answer. In a choked voice he admitted, "No. I … I miss you."

Hope flared up within Chase but also anger. "You told me to leave, remember?"

Wilson shuffled his feet uncomfortably, put his hands into his pockets and looked everywhere rather than Chase. "House was really angry. He would have fired you."

"You feared that I'd tell anyone that I fucked the best friend, boyfriend – whatever he calls you – if you had stood up for me?" Chase asked incredulously. He was breathing heavily; the urge to yell was almost overwhelming.

Wilson's head snapped up and wide eyed he stared at Chase. "W-What?" he stammered while slowly shaking his head. "No. I didn't want you to lose your job. It … It never occurred to me that you'd use … our private moments to humiliate me or House."

"Are you just dumb or really this arrogant?"

Wilson gawked at him now, red spots were forming on his cheeks and he started to rub his neck furiously. Still no word escaped his mouth so Chase took the opportunity and prodded on, "So it was okay for you and him to humiliate me but not the other way around? I actually believed you were a nice guy with a weird taste for partners but I guess I was rather naïve."

"I didn't think you'd tell anyone about … about the three of us. But I didn't think that House would make such a fuss about the kiss either. I tried to talk to him but … he blocks every attempt. I'm sorry Robert, I really miss you."

"Yeah, sure. Who wouldn't miss getting fucked by me? You better go after your master and serve him well," Chase spat out before he passed Wilson.

Wilson's hand shot out and grabbed Chase. "You think I have no backbone, huh? I can't do more than apologize to you again. I _do_ want to be together with you but I don't want to leave House either. That arrangement we had was perfect," Wilson sighed before he continued, "How … how about a new arrangement?"

Chase frowned but turned around to face Wilson fully again. "House said the deal is off. I doubt he'll agree to a new arrangement."

"Maybe we have to force him to rethink his decision. Would you … like to go out with me tonight?"

Suspiciously Chase narrowed his eyes and asked, "Did you have a fight with House and now think that cheating on him will solve your problems?"

"Oh my, this is more complicated than I thought it would be!" Wilson exclaimed. He tousled his hair by carding his fingers through it, then took in a deep breath. "Yes, we had a fight, about you to be precise. Because I want you back and he's against it. I'll spare you the details. We … we could go out together so that he sees that I'm serious and that I'll go through with it whether he agrees or not."

"You want to make him jealous so that you can get your way? Did it ever occur to you that he might just throw you out too?"

Wilson shrugged his shoulders and replied nonchalantly, "It did occur to me but he always gives in. I am _that_ good and he doesn't want to miss out on the sex, the food and all the other things. I just have to be persistent."

Now it was Chase's turn to gawk. Eventually he was able to croak, "You're as much of an ass as he is."

Wilson grinned at him. "So, you're game?"

"Here I was and thought you were such a nice, sweet and caring man but you shattered my opinion about you into pieces."

"I am all that but I also like to get what I want. You didn't answer my question. Think about it, tonight you would have me all for yourself."

Wilson closed the gap between them and gazed at Chase with barely concealed desire. Chase swallowed; the want to kiss him and take him here on the table of the conference room was driving him crazy. He suspected that Wilson knew exactly the effect he and his words had on him. The smirk that appeared on Wilson's face as he pointed at the bulge in Chase's pants was confirmation enough for that. Throatily Chase replied, "I always thought House was the daredevil but I was wrong. Okay, I'm game."

"Good. I'm going to change my clothes, want to watch me?"

"Is there any chance of having sex in your office?"

"Nope, but you can fantasize. Oh and maybe there's a kiss in it for you," Wilson winked and turned around.

Chase followed him hastily and enjoyed the show Wilson made of changing his clothes. They ended up with Chase sitting on Wilson's couch with Wilson straddling him, devouring his mouth. Chase's erection pressed painfully against his jeans; he cupped Wilson's buttocks in his hands and brought their crotches into contact. Both men moaned at the sensation of feeling their hard dicks rubbing against each other.

"We can't leave your office with us both sporting hard-ons. We have to do something," Chase moaned in between kisses.

"Okay." Wilson hastily got up, locked the door and went straight over to his desk where he started to rummage through a drawer.

"Okay? That's all it takes you to agree?"

"Well, you made a valid point. There's no point in arguing, right? Would you, uh, do me over my desk?" Wilson blushed while he waved with a condom and a small tube of lube.

Chase chuckled and quickly got up. "It'll be my pleasure, but not from behind. This time I want to see your face."

He felt Wilson shuddering beneath his touch, displaying how much he was turned on by this prospect. A tad uneasy he mumbled, "I … don't know if I'm still that agile anymore."

"Sore muscles are the price for it." Chase cupped Wilson's face in his hands and pressed the other man against the desk. He started with tender kisses which quickly became impatient open-mouthed, tongue-dueling kisses. Chase fumbled shortly with Wilson's button and snickered when the jeans immediately glided over Wilson's hips, pooling around his ankles. He pulled Wilson's briefs down and helped him step out of the heap of clothes. Wilson's erection was standing up proudly and Chase couldn't prevent himself from engulfing him without warning.

"Holy shit!" Wilson exclaimed. His hips canted forward to get deeper into the welcoming heat and shivered when Chase began fondling his balls. Soon his legs were trembling as were his arms. "Chase," he whimpered. "Please."

Chase let his shaft slip out of his mouth which evoked another pitiful whimper from Wilson. "I can't stand to hear you begging. Hop up there."

"I'm too old for hopping," Wilson pouted but got his butt parked on the desk nonetheless. He watched Chase stepping out of his pants and underwear. He licked his lips in anticipation at watching Chase's flesh pointing towards him. With trembling fingers he ripped the condom foil open and rolled it over Chase's erection. Chase stifled his groan by biting down on Wilson's shoulder, causing him to yelp in surprise.

Wilson squirted the lube out of the tube and generously smeared it over Chase's erection while Chase prepared him. Wilson felt uncomfortable in this position because he feared he might lose his balance and crash on the floor in the most unfitting moment. He squirmed and wiggled which made Chase's job rather difficult. "Would you stop with all the squirming? Or do you want the guck to be smeared all over your desk?"

"It won't work like this," Wilson grunted out when Chase brushed over his gland with his finger. His already quivering arms gave out and only Chase's quick reaction prevented him from making a fool out of him. He hid his lobster-red face in the crook of Chase's neck, relishing in the feeling of strong arms holding him. Although he seemed to be a man who wasn't keen on physical contact he was in fact someone who was starving to be touched. That was part of the reason why he came to love Chase – he met this need without teasing him about it.

"You won't fall, trust me," Chase assured him. He tightened the embrace and pulled Wilson more to the edge of the desk. Wilson's body tensed up and he clung more tightly to Chase, breathing laboredly and wishing for Chase to finally fill him.

"Trust me and relax, James." The use of his first name melted something in Wilson. Surprised he lifted his head up and gazed at Chase. He gave an almost imperceptible nod and coaxed his body into relaxation. The burning sensation when Chase slowly breached him and pushed his way inside aroused Wilson even more.

"Oh God, oh God," Wilson rambled. Chase set a slow pace, rolling his hips in tantalizingly small circles, brushing over Wilson's gland with every thrust. Wilson soaked up every little ministration, every little stroke in sheer bliss. He cried out when Chase pulled him even more to the edge of the desk to be able to push deeper into him.

"Tsk, you don't want the whole hospital to know what we're doing here, do you?" Chase mocked him.

Before Wilson could reply anything a third voice said, "In that case you should have thought about closing the blinds and the balcony door."

Chase and Wilson's heads swiveled around, their conjoined bodies flinching when they discovered House making his way over to them. "Oh shit!" Wilson exclaimed breathlessly. "Chase … Robert, don't stop!"

"You definitely are a slut," House scolded Wilson.

"Tell me something new."

"If I say you have to stop will you obey?"

"No way." Wilson crossed his legs tightly around Chase's back and urged him to go faster, deeper, take him harder. Chase complied and plunged in and out of Wilson. He had to neglect Wilson's dick in favor of holding him but suddenly a hand snuck between their bodies and began to stroke Wilson in time with Chase's thrust. House surprised Chase by kissing him hard on the mouth, demanding entrance with his tongue. His initial reaction was to pull back but House sure was talented with his tongue.

"Don't think you get him all to yourself," House growled.

"Oh fuck! Not a catfight again!" Wilson squeezed out between gritted teeth. He was short of losing coherence altogether. House bent over to Wilson and sucked at his lower lip before he slipped his tongue into Wilson's eagerly opening mouth. House's strokes became rough, almost too rough for Wilson. The pounding in his ass was almost getting too much for him also.

"Gee, I have to rile you two up more often," he groaned while pleasure rippled through is body in hot waves.

"Cheeky bastard," House muttered. "You set this up."

Chase stopped with his movements which earned him a squeaked plea. "Don't stop! Please, please, please, don't stop!"

Chase looked at Wilson, then over to House and asked, "What do you mean?"

"He sent me a SMS, telling me that you were going to do him over his desk." House explained. At seeing Chase's flabbergasted expression House clarified, "He's tricky when he really wants something."

A smirk settled on Chase's face while he said, "Hmmm, that screams for some sort of a punishment, don't you think? By the way, the new deal is that I can do whatever I want to him."

House frowned whereas Wilson squirmed in Chase's embrace. "You can do whatever you want to him as long as I am there too. Deal?"

"Deal," Chase replied. "How long do you think will it take before he is begging us to let him come?"

A wicked smile crossed House's face. He got a chair and sat down, grinning at a horrified looking Wilson who gasped, "Oh no, you don't!"

In unison Chase and House answered, "Oh yes, we will."

Indeed they let Wilson dangle over the edge but always pulled him back until he was pleading and sobbing for release. Chase and House were both relieved with this because neither of them thought they could survive much longer without release themselves. Two hard thrusts from Chase and a flick of House's wrist later and Wilson was coming hard all over House's hand, splattering his seed on Chase's shirt. He clamped around Chase's shaft within him and Chase climaxed with a relieved sigh. House stroked himself a bit longer while he watched the two men slumping down on the desk in a heap of entangled limbs, trying to catch their breath. He came with a grunt in his own hand a short time later.

Wilson winced and cringed when Chase helped him down from the desk. They cleaned themselves up and got dressed. Chase simply got rid of his soiled shirt and wore his T-shirt under his jacket. Wilson staggered and limped openly, hissing at every step. His eyelids were already dropping which caused Chase to shake his head in fond amusement.

"If he falls asleep on the way to the car you have to carry him," House announced while smiling about Wilson's clumsy movements.

"Does he always get what he wants?" Chase asked in the elevator, supporting a half-asleep Wilson.

"It's too late too chicken out now. The new deal is already sealed."

Chase and House burst out into laughter when an endorphine-doped Wilson drowsily blurted, "I love you both."

"Let's get you to the car," Chase said after kissing Wilson on pliant lips. He didn't believe that this new arrangement would last forever but he hoped for it to last as long as possible.

END

6


End file.
